The True Story of Harry Potter Year One
by Holly-Malfoy799
Summary: I took Harry Potter, put myself and my freinds in it, and messed it up to my own liking.  I fyou want you or a character you've created to be in my story, see Chapter 1 for details!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

It had all started on the morning of August 30, as I started to cook breakfast for the muggle family I lived with for four and a half years, the Nesslesses. I was ten and a half at that time. As Sussex walked in looking dangerous, soon after the doorbell had rung, obviously waking him, I knew I would most likely be having my hair pulled in a matter of minutes. It was Sarah's 11th birthday. He hated her birthdays, which always left him cross with me for no reason. He walked over to me and I braced myself for what I knew was coming. He grabbed my ponytail and yanked up. I bit my lip as I struggled not to let the tears welling in my eyes to spill. "Go get the mail, girl," he spat. He let go as I bit back defiantly, "Whatever." As I walked out, I rubbed the tears from my eyes, irritated, and then smirked to myself. I had recalled the letters I had received a week ago.

One was from Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, one of the friends of my parents, which were both killed 8 years ago, that were still alive. It explained to me that I was a witch, a pureblood witch, a pureblood veela witch, and was probably going to receive a letter telling me which wizarding school I was to attend soon. The other letter was from that wizarding school. It was "Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". The emblem ran around the back of the letter, sealing it. I didn't quite understand the motto, as it means, "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon" in Latin. It contained my acceptation to the school, a train ticket, and a list of things I was to obtain. I needed a wand, a cauldron, basic potion supplies, books, and school robes. It was an option to obtain a cat, owl, or toad. I had written back to Mrs. Malfoy, sending the letter using my grey and white owl, Gir. I had promised myself I would not tell the muggles anything about my past I had already known about, or any connection I had to the wizarding world.

You see, I already had extensive knowledge of the wizarding world. I had many notes, books, my whole family tree, with pictures, and other knick-knacks from my parents and remembered many things from my early childhood. I knew my blood status, which was pureblood, I knew I was 100% veela, and I knew many things about Hogwarts, as my parents had attended the school.

When Mum and Dad heard that Voldemort, an evil wizard, was killing many muggles, squibs, wizards, and witches, they had immediately drawn up their will, and had written everything they believed I should know, had they passed away, which they did. They had instructed Mrs. Malfoy to send me my first owl as soon as I turned nine if anything happened to them, which she had.

The letter I had sent to Mrs. Malfoy explained that most of the things that she had told me in her letter, I had already known. I also told her that I had been accepted into Hogwarts, and asked her if she could, perhaps, take me to Diagon Alley. She had replied almost instantaneously that she would "most certainly take me to Diagon Alley, and that of course I would have to stay at the manor for the remaining days until school started", which was two days. She had told me that she would pick me up at the muggles' home on August 30 at 7:00 sharp. I never told the muggles.


	2. The Malfoys and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize is not mine

I glanced at the clock in the hall as I made my way to the front door through the hallway. It read 7:00. The Malfoys should have been at the door. I grabbed my already packed trunk, which contained all of my worldly possessions, and Gir, who was in his cage, placed on top of my trunk, from the hall closet, and opened the door.

There stood a slim, blonde haired woman, along with her husband, who had long platinum-blonde hair. However, neither of them caught my eye. Their son had drawn my attention. He had platinum hair, like his father, but it was gelled back. His eyes, which were silver-grey, reminded me of the color of metal. His skin was very pale, almost white.

'Hot!' I screamed mentally as I watched as his eyes scan my body up and down. My scarlet, hip length hair was in a ponytail on the back of my head, yet near the top of my head, held with a green hair tie, with a small braid that I always had hanging down by my right ear. I was wearing some emerald stud earrings. My sapphire-blue eyes were partly hidden by my bangs. My perfectly shaped, cherry red lips were just under my freckled nose and cheeks. I was wearing a forest green tube top, and some denim jean shorts, which caused my long, tan legs to be fully visible. I had silver sneakers on, but no socks, so the lightning bolt scar on my ankle was visible. When his eyes saw my lips, they rested there and he involuntarily licked his lips. When his eyes reached mine again, I threw him a smirk that screamed 'like what you see?'

"We're looking for Holly Farredel," said the man. "That would be me, sir," I replied politely. "Oh, well I'm Mr. Malfoy," he replied in his cold drawl. I nodded lightly to show my understanding. "Would you like to start out?" asked the woman, who added quickly "I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa." Once again, I nodded. Then the boy smirked and put out his hand. I put my hand in his and he brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

As soon as his lips touched my hand, I felt a bolt of energy shoot up my spine. I stood straighter automatically. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he drawled. "Holly Farredel, pleased to meet you," I replied, removing my hand from his. "I'm sure you remember Draco. You were very close as children," said Mr. Malfoy. I thought for a moment, and recalled the lake, swing set, and apple tree in the backyard of my house, all complete with a skinny blonde-haired, grey-eyed, and pale-skinned boy in every memory. "Yes, I do seem to recall that," I said smiling.

"Now then, off we go!" said Narcissa excitedly. I chuckled to myself a small bit. We apparated into London. But before we were taken away, I heard a miror shatter and a scream. I hped it was Sarah. No muggles seemed to notice. We walked into a small pub that I knew muggles could not see. Heads turned as we walked in. They all nodded in greeting to the Malfoys, then all eyes turned to me. Murmurs started going through the crowd, most of them being similar to "Oh look, Draco's got a new girlfriend." He apparently heard this too, as his cheeks became flushed. I felt a blush work up my face, and we glanced at each other.

Then someone noticed the lightning-bolt scar on my bare ankle. "No! It's Holly Farredel!" the person shouted. I groaned inwardly. I knew this would happen eventually. I was famous in the wizarding world for defeating Voldemort. I was called "the-girl-who-lived" all throughout the wizarding world. Then out came the cameras, and people asking me all sorts of questions while trying to shake my hand. Draco, who was being dragged by Narcissa, who was being dragged by Mr. Malfoy, dragged me out.

When we were out in the street, I sighed. At that moment, I realized that Draco and I were still holding hands. He did too and we both looked at our entwined fingers, then up at each other, and we both then pulled back. "I'll take your luggage and have some house elves bring it to the manor. Anyway, Draco, you stick with Holly, and Narcissa and I will split up and look for your books, cauldrons, and potion ingredients. Draco and Holly, go to Gringots first, then to Madam Malkin's. Stay there for a while and get Holly a new wardrobe as well as school robes for both of you. Later we will meet up by Ollivander's Wand Emporium to get your wands. We will have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then we will visit… well, we can just surprise you," Mr. Malfoy drawled out the instructions, then turned on his heel and left. Narcissa waved then turned and left. I cleared my throat and turned to Draco with a puzzled expression. "Are they always so…" I trailed off. "Yes," he replied. "Oh. Is your mom named 'Narcissa'? Because she wanted me to call her that," I asked. "Yes," he responded.

We walked up to an enormous building, which had "Gringots Bank" etched above the door. gasped. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We then walked inside. The goblin at the counter looked at us, expecting us to tell him who's key we wanted. "Um… the key to the Farredel vault, please," I said timidly, faltering a bit. "Farredel, eh?" he asked. "Um… yes please," I said, a little braver than last time. He nodded and ushered us into a small mine car.

I had heard about it, but I had never been in one. "First time in a mine car?" asked Draco. "Yeah," I said worryingly, "Got any advice?" "Okay, advice. Oh, I've got something: hold on," he said. My eyes widened as the car started out, going exceptionally fast. I held onto Draco's arm and closed my eyes. When the car stopped, we had apparently shifted. We were holding hands. We both let go of each other's hand and stepped out of the car. I felt dizzy, and lost my balance. Suddenly I was falling.

I closed my eyes in preparation for contact with the ground. Instead, I felt two strong arms grab me around the waist. I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring into two metal-grey pools. "Um…Thanks," I said quietly. "No problem," Draco replied, helping me back to my feet. As we started out walking down the path, I noticed then he stood about three inches taller than I did. I crossed my arms and huffed, obviously annoyed. Draco looked back at me, curiosity clear on his face. "I just realized you're taller than me. I'm so short!" I complained. "You're not short. I'm just really tall. You're about as tall as my Mom!" he said, apparently wanting me to feel better. "Suck-up," I muttered under my breath. He laughed, and I did too. We had become fast friends.

"We're here," said the goblin. He took a key out of his pocket, put it in the lock, and twisted the key. "Whoa," I whispered. There were piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts as far as you could see. "The Farredel fortune, every last knut of it," I stated. "It looks bigger than the Malfoy and Zabini fortunes mixed together," Draco assumed stunned. "How much do you think I'll need?" I asked him. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes then said sarcastically, "Wow! How helpful!" Draco smirked. "Sarcastic much?" he asked. "My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm," I replied. We both laughed again.

In the end, I took fifteen galleons, twelve sickles, and fifty-four knuts. We got in the car and went back to the surface. The ride back up was a lot better, not as fast. We thanked the goblin and walked out. "So, onto Madam Malkin's," I said as we walked. "Yup," he replied. "Do you know where that is?" I inquired. "Ye….No," he said. "Lovely! Just peachy!" I heard a voice say. "Yeah, Draco! What that random voice said!" I scolded. He quirked his eyebrows at me.

A pudgy woman, middle aged, with red hair turned the corner. She had five children with her. "Ron, there's dirt on your nose," she said to the tallest boy. "MUM!" he cried. Then he saw me. His eyes stated their slow scan of my body. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, this was going to happen a lot. I peered around him to get a look at the rest of the children. There were twins, a lanky older child, and a girl that looked about my age. I smiled at her and she waved.

"Hello! My name is Ronald Weasley," said the boy, and I snapped back to attention. My father had warned me against the Weasleys. They were purebloods, but they liked muggles (ewww!). They were called blood traitors. 'Maybe this one is different?' I thought to myself. "Okay. Can I call you Ron instead?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied. "See you at school," said Draco, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. I smiled and waved, then started walking on my own. Draco didn't let go of my wrist.

We came upon the building we were looking for, a large building, which had a huge sign over the doorway that read "Madame Malkin's". We walked inside to be immediately greeted by Madame Malkin. "Hello! So, who are we shopping for?" she asked. "Well, we both need school uniforms, and Holly needs a whole new wardrobe," said Draco, as I nodded my head silently in agreement, and he dropped his hand. "Yes!" Madame Malkin said quietly to herself. "Now then, we better measure the little miss!" she announced quickly. After she had measured my waist, the length of my legs, and from the lower region of my back to above my chest, she bombarded me with all types of clothes, from dresses to bikinis, skirts to tops. I spent a lot of my money, buying almost every green thing she offered me that fit.

Draco hopped up out of his chair when I said, "Don't you think we should get our uniforms, now?" "Oh, okay," mumbled Madame Malkin, obviously disappointed that I did not want to spend anymore of my money on new and/or expensive clothes. "Dear," she said to me, "You are extraordinarily thin." She got me the smallest uniform she had, and… they fit. "Oh my goodness," she said.

Draco was then measured and given robes, pants, shirt, and vest according to his size. We decided to buy 20 of each item we needed, including socks, but we only bought three pairs of shoes each. We then decided to pay for our clothes. I looked at the clock; we had been in Madame Malkin's for two hours. As I got my money out for the uniforms, Draco stopped me. "I'll pay for them," he offered. I looked at him curiously. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged, and replied, "I don't know, I just feel like it." "Oh," I said. Just then, as Draco handed Madame Malkin the money for both our uniforms, the door of the shop opened and three people walked in.

The first two were twins, but one was a boy and one was a girl. I didn't take notice to the third member of the party. I was drawn to the girl and was friendly to her. She had jet-black hair that reached her calves and bangs that just brushed her eyebrows, jade green eyes, and was wearing some dark green shorts that had "Holyhead Harpies" written across the back. Her shirt was also dark green and had "Holyhead Harpies" written on it, but there was a gold talon emblazoned on the chest. She was wearing dark green sandals, with "Holyhead Harpies" written on the straps. She also had emerald dangle earrings that had "Holyhead Harpies" carved into the gems, so when the sun hit them at the right angle, you could see it.

"Hello," I said to her. "Hi, I'm Holly Potter," she replied, putting her hand out. "Wait," I said, "Blood status?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion, thinking, and then her face lit up as she realized what I was talking about. "Oh! Pure half-blood," she replied. I sighed in relief. My father had written that pure half bloods were okay, but half bloods were most definitely not. "Okay, I'm Holly Farredel, but you can call me Hol. I'm pureblood. I noticed you like the Holyhead Harpies. I do, too," I said, extending my hand and shaking hers, both of us beaming. "Oh, you can call me Hollyn," she replied. I noticed a lightning bolt scar was placed on her forearm. However, before I could say anything about it…

"Holly, what are you doing with this," said the boy, his eyes scanning my body. His hair was so messy. It was also jet black, but looked like it had never been cut or combed. Underneath his floppy bangs…was a scar like mine. I vaulted my eyebrows, and then I looked him up and down. He also had a pair of jade green eyes, but was wearing muggle clothing. He was wearing nerdy, taped up, circular glasses. I said nothing aloud, but internally I was screaming 'Cute!' "I was talking," she replied. He sneered at me and I glared. "This is my brother, Harry Potter," said Hollyn. "I'm surprised," I said, starting to smirk, "Apparently you got the Potter charm and he got the Potter rudeness." His expression darkened. My smirk was now full grown.

"Hey, look at this!" said… Ron. I smiled. "Hey, Ron!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Hey Hol...ly," he replied. "You can call me Hol," I said. "Okay," he replied. "Well," Draco said, "we'd better get going. Huh, Holly?" I nodded. "See you at school," I said walking out.

We walked along the streets until we hit "Ollivander's Wand Emporium". Draco's parents were already waiting for us there, sitting on a bench. "Hello, Holly and Draco," said Mr. Malfoy. "Well, let's go in then," said Narcissa. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as soon as we walked in to the rickety, small, obscenely old building. "Wow. I don't think anyone ever cleans in here," I stated, running my finger along a table, causing a dust- free streak, and layers of dust to appear on my finger.

"Hello," said a crackly old voice. I jumped and crashed into Draco, who quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. "Mr. Ollivander, I think you've given Holly quite a scare," stated Draco, smirking down at my bewildered face. Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa exchanged glances and then looked at us.

I cleared my throat. Draco looked at me in mock curiosity. I glared then pointed at his arm, which was still wrapped around my waist. He mouthed the word 'Oh' then removed his arm. I turned to find Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa staring at us while trying to converse with Mr. Ollivander. I blushed and took a step away from Draco.

Mr. Ollivander turned to Draco and I, then inquired, "So, who wants to be measured first?" I turned to Draco. "Ladies first," he said, answering my unasked question. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped forward to be measured. "Which is your quill hand, miss?" Mr. Ollivander asked me. "My right, sir," I answered politely. "What a little lady!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed as he measured the length and circumference of my arm. I smiled and blushed as Draco winked at me from his seat by the window.

"My dear," Mr. Ollivander said to me, "Have you been eating alright? You are extremely thin." I was starting to become uncomfortable. Mr. Malfoy noticed this and stated, "Don't you think you should start pulling wands for Miss Farredel?" pointedly. As Mr. Ollivander walked to the back, I mouthed 'Thank you' to Mr. Malfoy. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Here this one might suit you," said Mr. Ollivander as he brought out a wand from the back. "14" holly, veela hair: Venus – Love of family and domesticity, reliable, trustworthy, romantic, great love of beauty, usually attractive, dislikes discord. You may be obstinate," he stated. "What was my mother?" I asked quietly. "Oh, well, she was an 11"oak, unicorn horn: The Moon – Gentle, passive, creative, thinker, inventive, charm, intuition. She lacked self-confidence and was changeable – even deceitful – as well as over-sensitive and depressive. She got along with opposites. Her wand worked well as a balance between good and evil," he said.

"And my father?" I questioned. "17"cherry, dragon's heartstring: Saturn – Incorporated the rebellious contradictions of four symbolized by will power and individuality. It meant sorrow but was also associated with worldly success. He had deep and intense feelings even though they may have appeared cold and others often misunderstood him. His wand would have been good at the dark arts," he responded quickly. I nodded.

I grasped the wand in my hand and waved it. Bright green sparks shot immediately out of the end, blinding everyone in the room temporarily. "That's your wand! The sparks were a little brighter than usual, but it worked," he stated. I beamed. He wrapped up my wand in a box and handed it to me. "Thank you," I stated going to sit in the seat Draco had currently occupied, while he measured Draco.

"Here Mr. Malfoy, try this wand. 16" hawthorn wood, with a dragon heart string core," said Mr. Ollivander, handing the wand to Draco. Green sparks shot of his wand also, but not as bright as the sparks that had come out of my wand. "Nice try, Draco," said a voice I did not know, "But, uh, the sparks weren't as bright as the gorgeous girl's over there." A tall boy stood there. He had high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes.

"Blaise, how are you?" asked Draco. "A friend of yours Draco? Aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked teasingly getting up and walking over to where the two boys were standing.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy told us to stay here for a little while, and Mr. Ollivander had once again disappeared into the small room he had come from. "Blaise meet Holly, Holly meet Blaise," said Draco, "Blaise will be staying at Malfoy Manor with us." "Oh, wonderful," I replied smirking. His eyes started to roam down my body. I was actually getting used to being greeted this way.

"He's coming with us then?" I asked. "Yes, he is, Holly," he replied firmly. "No need to get so forceful," I said in a singsong voice. He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, blushed, and mumbled "Stupid girls." I wacked him in the arm. "I heard that!" I scolded. "Ow, that hurt!" Draco exclaimed rubbing his arm. Blaise laughed, and then said, "She'll make a good chaser someday." I grinned at him.

Blaise then slung his arm around my shoulders and started steering me towards the door. I went along with it, but then called over my shoulder, "Coming, Blondie?" to Draco. He looked absolutely livid. As we started out, Blaise was laughing uncontrollably, occasionally gasping for breath, stopping then exclaiming "Blondie!" and going back to the hysterical laughter. Draco and I exchanged nervous glances frequently.

When we reached the Three Broomsticks, Blaise had calmed down, Draco was no longer mad, and I was still fine. We walked in and I noticed they were playing muggle music, the kind I liked. In addition, it was my third favorite muggle song, "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell. I started singing the words mentally the words as we located Draco's parents and sat down.

The waiter came just then. "You can go first, Holly," said Narcissa. "Thank you. I'll have an iced tea and a salad with ranch dressing, please," I told the girl. She nodded and took the orders of Narcissa, then Mr. Malfoy, then Draco, and lastly Blaise. Almost immediately, my order was there. I watched Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa. I knew manners.

They looked at each other and then me approvingly. Mr. Malfoy raised his glass. Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, and I followed suit. We all subsequently took a drink together. After we put our glasses down, Mr. Malfoy nodded and we all started to eat.

When we had all finished, Mr. Malfoy paid. We walked outside. "Alright where we are taking you now is a surprise, so no peeking," giggled Narcissa, handing Blaise, Draco, and I blindfolds. I shrugged and tied the green cloth around my head. "Might as well, mate. Holly did," I heard Blaise say. A few minutes later, I listened to Draco grumbling, "Alright Mum! I'll put it on!" I stifled my laughter after imagining Narcissa trying to put a blindfold on Draco. "Here we go!" I heard Narcissa squeal excitedly.

"I can't see where I'm walking to!" exclaimed Draco a few moments later, who was somewhere to the right of me. "I can't see anything! Can you, Holly?" asked Blaise, to my left. "No, and by the way, call me Hol," I replied. "How come I can't call you 'Hol'?" asked Draco. "You can, you just never asked," I replied cheekily. "Okay! Take off your blindfolds!" called Narcissa. I untied the back of the blindfold. So did Blaise and Draco. "Welcome to 'Magical Menagerie'" announced Narcissa happily.

"A pet shop?" inquired Draco. "O…M…G," I said slowly. "Narcissa and I are going to get you a school pet. You can pick a cat, an owl, or a toad," said Mr. Malfoy. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. Narcissa looked at me quizzically. "Do you…like animals?" she asked. "No… I love them!" I said. "Me too!" she exclaimed, "I think we'll get along just fine." I smiled.

As soon as we walked inside, I headed for the kittens. So did Blaise. "You like kittens?" I asked him. "No, I just wanted to see them. I like to carefully consider all of my options," he replied smirking. "You just wanted to follow me," I accused. "Guilty," was his reply. I nodded my head and half smiled. The kittens were placed in a large cage. "Awww!" Blaise and I both exclaimed.

I walked over to them. All of them came over to the side I was on. There were orange ones, white ones, grey ones, yellow ones, brown ones, and ones with mixed colors. I immediately saw the one I wanted. She was huddled in the corner, sleeping. She was all black. Period. She was smaller than all the others were. I smiled, then turned, and sprinted to the counter bench, where Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa were waiting. "I know which one I want," I announced, as Blaise came up behind me, panting. "Merlin, you're fast!" he gasped. "Really? I've never noticed," I replied.

"Okay, we'll tell the shopkeeper that you've picked," said Narcissa, calling over the shopkeeper, and saying to her, "Holly has found her pet." "Okay," she said. "So," she said as we walked to the back, "I'm Madame Yemen. What's your name?" "I'm Holly Farredel." She stopped, and whirled around to face me. "Really? Let me see your scar," she commanded. "Alright," I said. I grabbed my heel and pulled it up so it was near my head. "Whoa, you're really flexible!" exclaimed Draco from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and said "Thanks!" "There's the scar," said Madame Yemen. "Yup," I said sadly, dropping my heel and putting my foot back on the floor, "My stupid scar."

"Awww, Hol," said Draco. He hugged me. "Hey! Someone should have told me we were allowed to hug Hol! I wanted to, too!" said Blaise. "Come here," I said. Blaise grinned from ear to ear. I hugged him. I was much unprepared for what he did next. He picked me up off the ground. "Blaise! Put me down!" I yelled. "Seriously, Blaise, I think you better put her down," said Draco. "Guess what, Blaise?" I whispered in his ear, "My dad taught me the Unforgivables when I was one and a half. Oh, wait a minute: didn't I just get my wand, and put it in my pocket." His eyes widened and he put me down. "Thank you. Oh, and Blaise, I don't have pockets," I said before turning and once again starting towards the back, Madame Yemen following, leaving Blaise open mouthed. "That one's a Slytherin," I heard him murmur to Draco, who was laughing hysterically at Blaise's gullible behavior.

"That one," I told Madame Yemen, pointing at the small black ball curled up in the corner. "Awww!" she crooned, unlocking the top of the cage and gently picking the kitten up. It mewed gently and yawned. Madame Yemen handed the tiny kitten to me. The kitten opened its adorable eyes and looked at me. They were a dark green. I grinned widely. "That one's a girl," said Madame Yemen, "She's all yours, and the supplies are in a package. I'll give her, and the package, to ya free. Good publicity in exchange, ya here?" I nodded my head. "Good," she replied.

**A/N**: If you want me to add you or a character you've created into the story, just fill in this info and leave it in your review:

Full Name:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

House:

Nickname:

Friends:

Blood Status:

Other Descriptions:


	3. The Time at Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

"What're ya gonna name her?" asked Draco. "Inky," I replied. We were at Malfoy Manor. Blaise, Draco, and I were hanging out in the small, secret room I had "found". I had actually stumbled onto the lever opening the door…literally. I was unhurt, because Draco, who had been walking behind me, caught me…again. This would become a "place of refuge" in Malfoy Manor in the following years. My kitten was let loose in the room, and was exploring. Draco and Blaise's owls sat in their cages near their owners. Draco had a brown eagle owl that he had named Scorpion, and Blaise had a grey short-eared owl named Tawn.

"Wanna go swimming?" Draco asked. "Alright," said Blaise. "'kay," I replied, grabbing Inky. Draco beamed. "Oh, some cousins of mine, and a friend, Theodore Nott, are also staying here. How about we all get ready to go swimming, and then meet by the last staircase in the entrance hall?" Draco mentioned. "Sounds like a plan," Blaise and I chorused.

Draco led us to the rooms we would be staying in. "Remember," he said to me, "My Mum designed your room, so don't kill me if you don't like it." Then he opened the door. The entire room was green and silver. Even the wardrobe was painted a deep green, with silver trimming. I put Inky down, and then turned to Draco. I beamed. I practically ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I love it, Draco," I said to him. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. Blaise, who was standing in the corridor, mouthed 'Awww!' to me. I mouthed 'Shut up, you wanker' back to him. He pretended to look offended. I rolled my eyes. When I let go of Draco and we both pulled away, they left. I sighed, and then turned to the wardrobe in the room. I then stopped. 'Inky's going to need food!' I scolded myself. I got her bowls out of the supply package, filled one with food, and then filled the other one with water from the bathroom sink. Inky trotted up and ate some food.

I picked out a green bikini, which showed off my toned legs, arms, and stomach. There were matching flip-flops, which I also put on. I found a green towel with a snake on it in the closet, and let my hair down, so it fell just past my waist, complete with my braid. I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed that the red/scarlet of my hair complimented the dark green of the bikini. "Be good now, Inky," I called. I breathed out, and then left my room.

In no time, I arrived at the top of the stairs. There stood four boys and a girl. Draco, Blaise, and two other boys were dressed in various colored swim trunks. The girl was dressed in a hideous frilly pink one piece, and equally hideous water shoes. "Hey, I wonder where Hol is?" asked Draco. "I'm right here," I said. All of them turned around. Four pairs of eyes scanned my body. "Whoa," Blaise breathed. The brown haired boy whistled. Draco and rabbit-boy stared.

I walked down the steps, rolling my eyes. "So, who's who?" I asked. "Um…" said Draco, shaking his head, "This is Leo," the brown haired boy, "This is Hazelle" pink girl, "and Theodore." rabbit-boy. I nodded. "I'm Holly Farredel," I stated. Leo, Hazelle, and Theodore nodded. "So…wanna get going? The lake is quite far from the house," stated Draco. "Sounds good," said Blaise and Leo at the same time. "Okay," said Theodore and Hazelle at the exact same moment. "Let's go," I said. Draco smirked then opened the door. "Ladies first," he said motioning me out the door. I rolled my eyes smiling, and then replied, "Thanks."

We all walked to the lake. There were seven lounge chairs placed in the grass by the lake, and a table with 7 regular chairs placed around it. "Last one in is a rotten dragon egg!" shouted Theodore. All of the boys ran for the lake. I rolled my eyes and walked. Hazelle just stood there. Hazelle and I spread out our towels, put on our sunglasses, took off our sandals, lay down on our towels, and started to sunbathe. "You know, if you wore a bikini you'd get a fuller tan," I stated to Hazelle.

She just took off her sunglasses and gave me a dirty look. I grinned smugly back, looking back at the magazine I was holding, "The Quibbler", snapping it open with ease to an article that interested me. I could not tolerate Hazelle. I knew it the moment I saw her. "You know," she stated, "that the magazine you're reading is complete trash?" I glared before replying, "You know, your face is complete trash?" with a triumphant grin on my face. The boys were splashing each other, ducking each other, and trying to get Hazelle and I in the water. "Wait!" called Draco, motioning all of the boys over to where he was standing. He started whispering to them.

"Uh, oh," I said, removing my sunglasses. "What?" asked Hazelle. "That!" I shouted, getting up and pointing. The boys had gotten out of the lake and were charging toward us at top speed. Hazelle had just scrambled up when they grabbed both of us. Blaise had my arms, complete with dark green nails, and Draco had my legs, complete with bare feet and dark green toenails. Leo had Hazelle's arms, and Theodore had her legs. "Let go!" screeched Hazelle. I was writhing like crazy, trying to get them to drop me. They did. I got up as fast as I could and took off. I was running as fast as I possibly could.

"Ow!" I heard Hazelle scream, after a thump that was obviously Theodore and Leo dropping her. "Get her!" shouted Leo, "Theodore and I will keep Hazelle here!" After a matter of moments I heard Blaise panting, where as I had just started to sweat. Draco had stopped, also panting. I looked in interest at a white/ grey horse that had approached me. The mare was staring at me. She had been running from some stallions moments before. The stallions were panting, lagging a few feet behind her. She looked over at me. I nodded. She ran over and tossed me up onto her back. The boys and the stallions had realized what was happening, too. The stallions had flipped the boys up onto their backs. The mare took off at a cantor.

I was holding on to two bits of her mane. The wind was blowing my hair. It was flying behind me. Speaking of flying, I thought I was. By this time, we were galloping around the front of the house. I laughed, letting go of the mare's mane and sitting up straight. We rounded the house, and I saw the lake. I whispered to the mare, "I'm going to stand on your back and jump into the lake." "Got it," she replied. Oh, I didn't mention this before, but I can talk to any type of creature, magical or not.

I stood on her back. "Whoa!" I heard Draco exclaim. I smirked to myself. As we neared the lake, I readied myself. Blaise had come back and was talking to Leo. Theodore was struggling to keep Hazelle at bay. 'Ready…ready…now!' I said to myself. At 'now!' I sprung off the mare and executed a perfect swan dive into the lake. After a few minutes, I came back up for air. "I bet you can't top that!" I challenged. Hazelle looked horrified that I could do that. "Hazelle, you should close your mouth. You look like a fish," I stated. Everyone laughed, except for Hazelle, who turned bright red, grabbed her stuff, and stomped back inside, fuming. "That's right, keep on prancing you penny-wasted cow!" I called after her. I received applause from the boys.

After a few hours of being ducked under the water, then ducking other people, Narcissa came outside and brought us lunch. I got out of the lake, slipping on my flip-flops. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise, Leo, and Theodore chorused. "Thanks Narcissa," I said. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Mum," Draco mumbled. As soon as Narcissa was out of earshot, we all started talking. The boys were flirting with me. All four of them. It was somewhat hard to concentrate on anything.

"So, Hol," started Blaise. I looked up from my turkey and cheddar cheese sandwich. "What quidditch team are you a fan of?" he continued. "The Holyhead Harpies," I replied immediately and automatically, taking a bite of my half-eaten sandwich. Draco, who was sitting across the table from me, leaned over and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb, then licked it. "Got some stray mayonnaise," he explained, grinning triumphantly. He winked at me and I flushed a bright red.

The other boys glared at him hatefully. I nervously glanced around, recovering in record time. "So…" I said trailing off. I took a fleeting look at Draco. He looked back at me, obviously NOT liking this situation. I finished my sandwich in silence. I took a sip of my lemonade, washing down the last of the sandwich. I put down the glass, thinking quickly for a way to get out of the situation.

My face lit up as an idea came into my head. I then grinned evilly. I leaned across the table and poked Blaise. He looked at me, waiting for me to talk. I took a deep breath before saying, "Tag." I then sprang up from the table and ran, stopping a few feet away from the table. Blaise looked confused. I winked at him. He then got it. He reached over and poked Leo, shouting "Tag!" then running over by me. I gave him a high-five.

Leo grinned brightly, reached over, and poked Draco in the ribcage. He shouted, "Tag!", and then ducked behind Blaise. Draco grinned evilly and looked at Theodore, who was inspecting the potato salad. He then looked at me, begging me with his eyes.

I grinned then dashed over by him. Leo and Blaise looked confused. I mouthed, "One, two, three!" On "three" Draco and I seized the back of Theodore's head and pushed it forward into the potato salad. It made a disgusting squishy sound. "Tag, you're it!" Draco and I chorused at the same exact time. He lifted his head out of the bowl and turned around. The grin slid off Draco's and my face.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" he shouted lunging at us. I dodged and ran shouting, "Run!" as I passed Blaise and Leo. They looked worriedly at one another and then at Theodore, who was tailing Draco and I. Their eyes widened and they ran after us, screaming like maniacs. He chased us around until I couldn't run anymore and I fell to the ground laughing. Theodore stood over me, shaking with rage. I smiled dumbly and waved. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Just then, Narcissa opened the window and shouted, "Come inside and get ready for dinner!" I sat up and shouted "Okay!" Draco helped me up off the ground. "Thanks," I said. He smirked and replied, "No problem." He then scooped me up in his arms and started across the lawn carrying me bridal-style. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Escorting you to your room," was his reply. "I can walk you know," I said. "I know," he said.

He carried me all the way to my room and laid me on the bed. "Dress up fancy for dinner. It's how we Malfoys are," he informed me, and then walked out of the room. I sat up in the bed and shook my head. Inky leapt up on the bed and pranced over to my lap, then sat on it, purring the whole time. I scratched behind her ears for a few minutes. "Well, I better get up," I sighed, placing Inky on the bed.

I got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. It took me a half an hour to pick out a black, strapless cocktail dress and some matching heels. I put them on, and then started to pick out some earrings. I settled on some blue topaz and diamond dangles and put them on. I picked out a silver clip and put it in my hair to hold just my bangs. The rest of my hair was down, along with my braid. I put on some lip-gloss, and then headed out. A house elf led me to the dining hall. Along the way, I met Narcissa, who gushed about how pretty I was all the way to the dining room. She was wearing a blue, calf-length, mid-sleeved dress, and black flats. Her hair was down and she wore red lipstick and blue eye shadow.

When we were just outside the double doors leading to the dining room, Narcissa turned to me and said, "Oh, I know! I'll go in first and announce your arrival!" "Wait! Narcissa!" I said quietly in desperation. However, it was too late. She walked in and said, "Holly's here." She then poked her head out the door and said, "You can come in now."

I shrugged and walked into the room. Immediately all eyes were on me. I smiled and waved. Hazelle was there, in a horrible, pink, ruffled, ankle-length dress. I sat down next to Draco, where my plate was set up. We ate dinner and I went up to my room. I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning, at about seven, I was woken up to find two pairs of eyes staring down at me, one metallic grey, and one mud brown. "Do you think she's going to be angry once she realizes we've been watching her sleep for over an hour?" I heard Draco ask Blaise. "Yes, I am!" I exclaimed, sitting up. My pajamas consisted of a sports bra and some shorts. They leapt off the bed, and Inky shot off the canopy and on to Blaise's face, puffed up and hissing. Blaise screamed, "Get her off me!" while twirling around my room and tripping over random items, such as a chair or the wardrobe. I calmly walked over to Blaise and pulled Inky off. She immediately let go. I held her in my arms, stroking her head. She calmed down as soon as I had her off Blaise. I now knew I had an attack cat. Inky started batting the end of my braid with one small paw.

Blaise was looking at Inky with a look of distain. "Well?" I asked angrily, tapping my foot, "Why were you in my room at seven in the morning?" Inky, sensing I was peeved, hissed, darted out of my arms, and streaked across the floor under the bed. I then crossed my arms. "We…okay, bye, gotta go!" said Blaise running out of the room at top speed, dragging Draco with him. I shook my head, then got back in the bed and snuggled under the covers. Inky came out from under the bed and curled up near my feet.

"Good morning!" sang Narcissa, coming into my room, waking me up, before continuing, "You have to get up and get dressed if we are going dress shopping!" I sat up in the bed. "Did I hear the word 'shopping'?" I asked. She nodded her head. I shot out of the bed, and then jumped up in the air screaming my appreciation. I was pretty grown up in public, but when I was with someone I was close to, I acted a lot younger than I was. Apparently, Narcissa did too, as she grabbed my hands. We both were jumping around the room screaming at the top of our lungs and laughing. Both of us then collapsed on the bed laughing hysterically.

"You know, you're pretty fun!" I said to Narcissa. She laughed then said, "Come on, I'll help you pick out some clothes." We walked over to the wardrobe. "Why are we going dress shopping?" I asked after a few minutes of Narcissa flipping through my clothes. "Oh, well, we are having a ball tonight to celebrate yours and Draco's first year in Hogwarts," She replied. I nodded, smiling. "OOOH!" Narcissa squealed as she came to a green bikini top and denim mini skirt, complete with a green and white striped handbag. "Put it on!" she commanded, "I'll find you shoes." I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I then walked back into the room.

When Narcissa saw me, she nearly burst into tears. My eyes widened, but I said nothing. "You look so much like your mother," she said, then continued, "Everything is the same. She was easily the prettiest girl in our year. Her only contenders were her friends, Lily Evans, Sibyll Trelawney, Minerva McGonagall, Bellatrix, and I. I bet it will be the same with you." Narcissa sniffed. She handed me some sandals. I slipped them on. In the bag, I had found some golden hoop earrings, which I had put in.

"Um, Mum?" asked Draco timidly from outside. "Come in!" I called. He opened the door and stepped inside, Blaise, Theodore, Leo, and Hazelle behind him. His eyes scanned my body quickly. He turned to Narcissa and said, "Father is…not in a very good mood." Her eyes went wide and she quickly ran from the room, calling, "Lucius, don't do anything rash!"

I leaned to the left, and watched her walk down the corridor, until I couldn't see her any longer. I then fixed my upper body and looked at Draco. "What happened?" I asked. He shrugged. "So, is everyone alright?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied, "But, er, a lot of stuff is broken or damaged." "Oh," I replied. Narcissa came back. "I am SO sorry," she apologized. "'S alright," I replied, "And besides, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She smiled.

We walked into the banquet hall and ate waffles for breakfast. Afterward we all went back up into my room. "So…Who's coming with us?" I inquired. "All of them," she said, pointing at the group of Draco's relatives/friends, which were now strewn across my room. Hazelle was sitting on m- a green and silver chair, talking enthusiastically to Leo, who was lying down on the ground, looking extremely bored. Draco, Blaise, and Theodore were laughing amongst each other, sitting in a circle. She then turned to the rest of the room. "Guys, we're going clothes shopping…formal clothes shopping," she announced. Leo, Theodore, and Blaise looked confused, Hazelle looked horrified, and Draco flopped down on the floor, and then groaned. "Come on," she said, "Up you get." Everyone got up but Hazelle.

I smirked, and looked at Narcissa. She nodded, also smirking and perfectly following my line of thinking. "Around the yard a couple of times would do nicely," said Draco, who had caught up. I nodded, and then said, "What's the matter, Hazelle? Afraid they won't have dresses for people over 17 metric tons?" She looked at me angrily then got up. "You wanna go?" she asked threateningly. I smirked again, then said, "You'll have to catch me first!" before dashing out of the room, Hazelle on my heels.

I ran down the corridor to the stairs, hopped on the banister, and slid down. I then ran outside, purposely slamming the door in Hazelle's face. I heard her growl in frustration. A happy whinny announced the arrival of the horse that had helped me the day before, named Cloud. "Hey girl, I'm in a bit of a tight spot," I said. She flipped me up on her back. "Let's ride. Yah!" I said. She reared up on two legs and whinnied. As she galloped away from Hazelle, dirt flew up into Hazelle's face. I laughed at her shocked and dirt covered face, before flipping off gracefully and landing right at Narcissa feet. I smiled at the amazed, happy, and amused faces of the boys and Narcissa.

Hazelle came over to Narcissa. "I'm not coming!" she said, then turned and walked inside. I smirked, and turned to Narcissa. "Looks like someone doesn't like me!" I said pretending to be offended. Narcissa just shook her head, a crooked smile playing at her lips. I just smiled brightly.

"Alright, we're going to apparated. Let's go!" Narcissa announced. We all got in a line and had to hold hands. I stood next in-between Narcissa and Draco, and blushed the whole time. When we stopped outside of the store, I let go immediately. Draco looked at me feigning hurt. "You really don't like me, do you?" he asked. I tilted my head with an uneven smile on my lips.

"Okay, Blaise, you go first. Pick out some dress robes, and then try them on. The rest of us will vote on whether we like it or not. The one that gets the most positive vote, and of course the model's approval, will be the one that is purchased. Are we clear?" said Narcissa as we walked in. We all nodded our heads in agreement. We sat down as Blaise began to leaf through the dress robes.

The first one was black. I liked it. "All in favor," commanded Narcissa. I raised my hand. So did everyone else. "Do you like them, Blaise?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, give those to me. We'll take them up at the end. Theodore, you can go," she said. A half an hour later, it was my turn. Narcissa wanted to pick my first dress. I agreed wearily.

The first dress she picked was red, not a nice red, but plain red. I put it on. It clashed terribly with my hair. I walked out of the dressing room scowling. Narcissa's eyebrows rose and her lips pursed. "I hate it," I hissed. "Put on something different," she said finally.

I picked out the next dress. It was blue, with no sleeves, and small ruffles on the bottom. It was perfect. I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out. Narcissa's eyes lit up. "All in favor," she said. All hands. "And Holly, do you like it?" Narcissa asked me. "Are you kidding? I love it!" I replied. She also bought me some silver heels.

We went home and had to get dressed immediately. I threw on my dress and heels, and then picked out come gold dangle earrings with my birthstone, blue topaz, as the jewel. I put on some black mascara, some pink blush, dark blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and some gloss. I twisted my hair, pulled my braid out of the twist, and put a decorated comb in to hold the twist in place. I then waited for my escort. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I got up off the bed and opened the door. There stood Draco in his new dress robes, waiting for me. I smiled. "My escort, I presume," I said airily. "Yes, your highness," Draco replied cheekily. I looped my arm through his and we started down the many flights of stairs to the ballroom.

As we descended the final staircase, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You look lovely." I flushed a deep crimson. "Why did you have to tell me that now?" I said, exasperated. He smirked. We walked in. I immediately spotted Blaise, Leo, Theodore, and Hazelle conversing with a group of other 11/10 year olds. We walked over to them. "Hey, Hol," said Blaise, "We were just talking about you. Daphne really wanted to meet you." A girl with long blonde hair came up to me. "Hello, Holly. I'm Daphne Greengrass," she said. "Well, I see you already know who I am. Call me Hol," I responded smiling. We started talking and immediately became friends. She was also going to Hogwarts and had a little sister named Astoria. She was a pureblood, but she was adopted by muggles. Her sister, Astoria, was a muggle. Daphne loved animals and flirted with every cute boy at the party. I felt somewhat awkward at the beginning, but then started to relax. Daphne and I were already laughing like old pals.

We were sitting at a table sipping punch and laughing at things the other said when Draco came up to us. "Um, Hol?" he asked uncertainly. "Yes?" I responded. "W-would you, er, dance with, um, me?" he stuttered out. "Alright," I answered. His eyes widened before he extended his hand. I put my hand in his and he helped me up, and then led me out to the dance floor. We slow danced to "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade.

When the song was over, I smiled at Draco. "Um, I think Daphne wants you," Draco said to me. I turned to see my friend waving her hand telling me to come see her. "I suppose I'll have to go, before she hurts herself, yeah?" I replied before going over to her.

"What was that?" asked Daphne, "'Alright.' Really! Anyway, you need get Zabini to dance with me." "Okay," I said. I walked over to Blaise. "Oi, Blaise! Ask Daphne to dance." I said. He looked dumbstruck. "I-I…" he started. "She wants to dance, but no one is asking her," I explained. "Well, no one asked you either," he argued. "I already danced with someone!" I said, frustrated. "Who?" Blaise asked in obvious disbelief. "Draco!" I answered. "I'm going to ask him," Blaise warned. "Okay, just when you have proof, ask Daphne to dance," I said before walking away.

Half an hour later, Blaise had danced with Daphne, and I was sitting with Draco on a bench. "Hol, you're falling asleep on me," Draco said. I picked my head up off his shoulder, suddenly fully awake. 'When did I put my head on his shoulder?' I asked myself. "Sorry," I said. Narcissa came over to us. "Okay guys," she said, "I think you two should get to bed. All the rest of the kids are in bed sleeping already." I nodded my head, and then got up. Draco followed me. "Goodnight, Draco," I said when I got to my bedroom. "Goodnight, Hol," he answered, stepping inside his bedroom door. I got in my room and took off my shoes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Mr. Malfoy," was the reply. I opened the door.

"Now," he said, grabbing my left arm, "I do not want you giving my wife or son any 'advice' on their life style." He had my arm in a bone-crushing grip. I gasped as he tightened his grasp and lifted me slightly off the floor. "Not a word about it, understood?" he said. My eyes were wide. "Mr. Malfoy, you're hurting me!" "That's the point," he replied smirking, "This needs to get into your head for good. Now, do we understand?" I was terrified of this side of Mr. Malfoy. "Y-Yes, M -Mr. Malfoy," I choked out. He smirked wider, tightened his grip a bit, then let go, tossing me to the floor, before leaving without closing the door.

I held my arm, seeing the bruises already starting to form where his hand had been. I let out a muffled sob. The tears came then. Draco must have heard, because he came in a few minutes after Mr. Malfoy left. "Hol?" he called. He then saw me on the floor. "What happened?" he said, kneeling down next to me, his eyes wide. I held out my arm, which was already bruising and red, as well as throbbing with pain. He looked down at my arm, and his expression became dark. "Just stay here. I'll get Mum," he said before running down the hall calling "Mum!"

I calmed myself down in the few minutes I was alone. Inky crept out from under the bed and nuzzled against me before curling up by my leg. When Narcissa came in, Draco at her heels, my sobbing was reduced to an occasional hiccup and some shallow breathing. "Oh, dear," said Narcissa, seeing the state I was in. "Let me see your arm," she continued. I held out my arm. "Just like Draco. Lucius is getting way out of line," she muttered to herself. I raised my widened eyes to find Draco leaning on the wall by the wardrobe, his arms crossed.

"Well," said Narcissa, "Since I'm in here, I might as well pack you up." She flicked her wand, causing all off the drawers to open, as well as the wardrobe, and my trunk to land open in the middle of the room. Another flick of the wand, and all of the clothes I needed folded neatly in mid-air, then into the trunk. One more flick and my cauldron, containing my potion supplies, Inky's things (except her carrier), Gir's clean cage, and my books, was fastened on top of my closed trunk.

She then performed a vanity charm on my arm, so the bruises wouldn't be visible, and then taught me the vanity charm. "Thank you," I said sincerely. Narcissa smiled. "You can consider Malfoy Manor your home now," Narcissa said honestly before walking out of the room, leaving Draco and I alone.

"Draco?" I asked. He looked at me. "Did, er, I mean, um, uh…Does your father…well, you know?" I stuttered. Draco nodded slowly. My blue eyes darted from side to side, gazing into his metal grey eyes, searching for an emotion, any emotion. I found pain and suffering. When he realized I had found something, he closed off. I hugged him, whispering desperately, "Please, please, don't close off. You can tell me anything." He pulled back and looked at me. "Really?" he asked, doubt in his eyes. "Really," I replied firmly.

I was completely unprepared for what he did next. He kissed me on the lips, sealing my promise. My eyes fluttered closed. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. "This… Promise this won't change anything? Please?" I asked desperately. "I promise this will not change anything," Draco said looking straight into my eyes. "Thank you," I said relieved.

Draco left and I snuggled into the covers, smiling. All night I dreamt of that kiss, replaying it in my mind. 'My first kiss.'


	4. Train

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

My eyes flew open. 'Today's the day!' I thought. I flew out of the bed and looked at the clock. 10:00 it read. Just then, I realized I had slept in my dress and makeup. Inky came out from under the bed and mewed. "Holly! Time to get up!" Narcissa called. "Got it!" I called back. I ran to the wardrobe, flung the doors open, and hurriedly pick out an outfit. I grabbed a tee shirt with a butterfly on it, some skinny jeans, and a pair of green converse. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I put them on in record time. I got a green headband and put it in my hair, careful not to get my tiny braid in it. I quickly put on some pink lip-gloss. "Inky! Here, kitty, kitty!" I called. Inky came up to me. I picked her up off the ground, holding her in my arms and stroking her silky black fur while she purred. I put her in her carrier. I then summoned a house elf and asked him to bring my bags "to where ever the heck they're supposed to be". He left and I picked up Inky's carrier and fast walked down the stairs.

I put Inky's case by my other bags. I walked into the banquet hall. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and Daphne were all up and dressed their bags with mine. "Hey," I said, coming to sit at the table. Narcissa immediately came out of the kitchen, carrying a blueberry muffin. "Here you go, Holly," she said, putting the muffin down in front of me. I smiled, and said "Thanks." It was delicious!

After I was finished, and so was everyone else, Narcissa said, "Alright, let's go guys." We walked to the train station. Along the way, many boys asked Narcissa, Daphne, and I out. "Does it hurt to fall?" one asked me. I stopped and looked at him confusedly. "From heaven, 'cause I know you're an angel," he elaborated. I got right in his face before saying, "Actually, just between you and me, I'm a witch." and walking away a smirk on my face.

When we got to the train station, I looked around and saw no platform nine and three quarters. "Uh, Mum? Where's platform nine and three quarters?" Draco asked Narcissa. She smiled. "Through that wall," Narcissa stated. I raised my eyebrows. "Did I hear you correctly?" Daphne asked. "Who wants to go first?" Narcissa asked. "I'll go," I said, causing everyone to stare at me, before continuing, "If someone will go with me." They all looked at each other. Finally, Daphne said, "I'll go with you, Hol."

I smiled my appreciation and thanks. "Okay," said Narcissa, "You'll go in pairs. We have Holly and Daphne, Blaise and Draco, and I'll go with Theodore." Daphne and I looked at each other then walked toward the barrier, tickets in hand, pushing our trolleys. As we went through the wall, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a train, with "Hogwarts Express" written on the side. I looked down and found the number "9 ¾" "Hol!" "Hollyn!" I said, turning and responding to the call of my friend. She was wearing red shorts, tank top, and shoes. She also wore a ruby hair clip and earrings with gold. She carried a red purse. I was greeted with a hug. Draco and Blaise walked through the barrier just as she released me. When Blaise saw Holly, his eyes lit up. I rolled my eyes. "Holly Potter, meet Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy," I said, introducing most of my companions. "I want you to meet George Weasley," Holly said. "Too bad, Blaise," I said smirking, "She's already got a boyfriend." Holly blushed and said "No!" I just raised my eyebrows, smirked wider, and walked away, Blaise, Daphne, and Draco in tow. We waited for Narcissa and Theodore.

Narcissa came up from behind us, an irate Theodore behind her. "My baby is growing up!" she sobbed, clinging to Draco. "Mum!" Draco said, squished. The conductor then called, "All aboard!" Draco finally managed to pull himself out of Narcissa's grasp. He hopped on the train, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. I ended up about an inch from his face, staring into his bottomless grey eyes.

His arm was around my waist, and we were near an empty compartment. "We, um, better get seats for them," I stuttered, my eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, then back again. He nodded slowly, then released me and opened the compartment door. I went in and sat down inside the first seat. Draco followed and sat next to me.

Daphne came in with Theodore and Blaise. When she saw Draco and I sitting together, her jaw dropped before she smiled knowingly. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. Just then, a girl with brown hair walked into the compartment, a boy in tow. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Neville has lost his toad. Have you seen one?" the girl said. Neville was a round boy with brown hair. "No, I'm sorry," Draco, responded. "Hermione! Stop looking for that stupid toad!" a voice exclaimed. Neville walked out, calling, "Trevor!"

Hollyn walked in, a girl and a boy behind her. The boy had reddish-brown hair. The girl was obviously Hermione's sister. "This is George, and this is Holly Granger," Holly said, "George is in third year." "Do you guys... Wait, except for Holly P., Blood status?" I inquired. "Pure blood" was the answer from everyone. "Good," I replied, "Then you can sit with us. I'm Holly Farredel, but you can call me Hol." The seating pairs were Draco and I, Daphne and Blaise, Holly P. and George, Holly G. and Theodore, & Hermione was alone.

Then, Potter, an ugly girl with a mole, a girl who constantly twitched, a Chinese looking girl, and Ron walked in. "Ron," I said smiling. "Hi, Hol!" he responded. "Want to sit with us?" I asked. "Sure," he replied, and sat next to Hermione.

On the other side of the compartment, Hermione was sitting back down in her seat after buying some Pumpkin Pasties off the trolley. I smirked wickedly and stuck my foot out. Potter tripped and flew into the trolley. He soared, on the trolley, down the aisle and smashed into the wall. "You'll have to pay for those!" the woman shouted. I was stifling laughter, as was Draco. The three girls looked dangerously at me. I widened my eyes, deciding to play innocence. Potter got up, covered in smashed chocolate and cake. I bit my lip, holding in the giggle that threatened to escape. The "Dream Team", as I decided to call them, walked out, slamming the compartment door behind them. Suddenly, the whole compartment burst into laughter.

After about 20 minutes of uncontrolled laughter, I gasped and began to look out the window. I then turned to Draco and put my head on his shoulder. I sighed, and then said, "I'm bored." He leaned his head on mine. "Me too," he replied. I could have stayed there forever.

"Why don't we put our uniforms on?" Hermione said. Daphne glared at her. "That's a good idea," said Draco, taking his head off mine. I removed my head from his shoulder with a sigh, and grabbed the small, pull-string bag that contained my uniform off the luggage rack. Daphne, Hermione, Hollyn, Holly, and I went into the girl's bathroom. We went into different stalls and got changed. After a little while, two stalls opened and I heard Daphne scolding Hermione.

"You ruined their moment!" she was saying. "What?" Hermione asked. "Draco and Holly! It was so cute!" Daphne explained. "Oops," said Hermione. I then walked out of the stall. "It's kind of incomplete," I said. "Well," Hermione said, "After we're sorted, we're given a tie, patches for our robes and stripes on the bottom of our vests, and patches for them too, so…it'll look better." I nodded, and then turned to fix my hair in the mirror. I took the headband out, and fixed my bangs so they went to the side. I also re-applied my lip-gloss. As I was doing this, I said, "So…your name in Hermione, right?" She nodded, and responded, "You can call me 'Mione, though." "Okay," I replied.

We then went back to the compartment. The boys were already back. "Draco, could you move, please," I said. He looked at me, scanned my body, and then said, "No. I want you to sit on my lap." I blushed then said, "Why?" "Just do it!" Draco replied. "Okay," was my response. I sat down on his lap, leaned back, and crossed my arms.

"Why am I doing this?" I said, turning my head to look at Draco. He whispered in my ear, "You're pretending to be my girlfriend so Flint will leave you alone." I quickly moved off his lap and on to the seat. "If he wants to bother me, so be it," I responded hotly, "But I hope he knows that if he does, he's in for a surprise!" Draco looked at me questioningly. I smirked wickedly before replying, "I know a fair amount of hexes." He smirked back at me.

"So," Draco asked everyone, "What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Slytherin." "Slytherin," I replied instantaneously. "Slytherin," was the reply from Daphne, Blaise, and Holly Granger. "I'm in Gryffindor," said George. Holly Potter just shrugged. "Ravenclaw," said 'Mione. I nodded, looking surprised. Ron piped up, "I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family." Theodore didn't say anything.

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. It had been an hour since we last heard sound in the compartment. Daphne was curled up on Blaise's lap, both of them sleeping. Holly had lain down on the seat, her head in Theodore's lap. She had fallen asleep, and last I checked Theodore was running his fingers through her hair, looking intently at her sleeping face. Hollyn was asleep, leaning on George's shoulder. George had his head resting on hers, also sleeping. 'Mione passed out against the window, with Ron leaning against her. I looked around. Draco and I were the only ones awake now. Theodore was slumped against the seat, snoring.

I yawned again. "Tired?" Draco inquired. "Yeah," I responded. I looked into Draco's face. I brushed some light blonde hair out of his breathtaking grey eyes. His eyes scanned my face and locked on my eyes. "Your eyes are absolutely…enchanting," he said. I blushed and looked away. A few minutes later, I leaned against his shoulder, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke when the train was slowing down. "Okay, guys! Time to get up!" I said. "Why?" moaned Daphne. "Because, we're at Hogwarts!" I replied.


End file.
